


Place Where I Belong

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester's Journal, Don’t copy to another site, Felching, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), M/M, Multiple Cases, Spitroasting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twincest, fake twins, not from cas or jimmy, pretend twins, talks of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the best hunters in the US, but the Novak twins have the first spot as far as the community is concerned. When he finally meets them he discovers things he never thought he would. Can a love’em and leave’em drifter find home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this fic and had a lot of fun writing it. All thanks to that and me finishing it in time goes to my awesome amazing creative muse inspiring beta [Thinkwritexpress-official](https://thinkwritexpress-official.tumblr.com/). This is my part to the last ever DCJ Hiatus Indulgence since this is the last year for the show and technically the last hiatus they'll have. I'll miss them but fandom never ends so I hope you all enjoy my contribution.  
If you have questions about the non con just ask I didn't tag it in the main archive tags because its a threat.

_ Stardate 0724.05 - Austin, TX _

_ Today Dad got me my very own journal. He says it's time for me to become a real hunter. I’m joining the family business: saving people, hunting things. I'm so ready to start kicking ass. I haven't gotten my first case yet but so far Dad and I have been training, which I've been doing since forever, and he's started letting me look over police case files. I’m hoping to find a vamp but Dad says they’re extinct. I think they’re so scared of him they’re hiding but I can see him hunting them to death. Okay, don't want to waste pages on talking about nothing. This is a hunter's journal not a diary. _

_ Stardate 1117.02 -Los Angeles, Cal _

_ I helped Dad hunt down a djinn. He wouldn't let me physically hunt it, saying he wants to wait until I'm old enough to be on the field, so I stayed home with Sammy while he and Rufus went after it. I got to look over police files and wrote down everything they got from talking to witnesses. I figured out where the djinn was hiding and that everyone had been to the same tattoo shop. This feels awesome! Dad and Rufus were looking for a siren but I figured it out. _

_ -Djinn poison with a touch making victims hallucinate. Uses their deepest desires to keep victims in the hallucinations until they suck them dry. _

_ \- killed with silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. _

_ \- look like humans but have bright blue eyes when using powers and tattooed _

_ Stardate 0526.07 Shreveport, LA _

_ Went on my first hunt today. Sammy stayed back with Bobby. I couldn't do interviews cause no one would believe I'm a reporter. Dad went in saying he was some historical documentarian when we got to the mansion and I was his summer intern. Not sure I like how easily everyone accepted free child labor but rich people are assholes but we gotta save them too, I guess. So when looking around Dad found an oil painting of the original owner who might be the one haunting the place. I found her diary when riding the dumbwaiter to the now blocked off basement. Turns out the husband murdered his wife and had his mistress take her place effectively wiping her from history. Her ghost is pissed. I dug up the first wife - again, labor laws why are we, as hunters, not using construction trucks - salt and burned her bones. It stinks, really really badly and the bones really take their time to dust. Dad was at the mansion protecting the people there and saw when she lit up. He let me have a whole shot of whiskey. It burned but not worse than the ghost. HA! _

_ March 27, Ouray CO _

_ I ended up using a different journal the past few years to write down all about monsters. Sammy is hoping to add our three journals plus Bobby’s knowledge into a hunter's Compendium. Rereading my old entries, wow, I was obsessed with Star Trek. A lot of things have happened but today is Sammy’s first real hunt. Looks like we’ve got a cursed object granting wishes. Sam seems to be doing great. He’s really good at research and getting the older townies to trust him; weirdly enough it’s the kids who are wary of him. Poor Sasquatch. Good thing I’m here. _

_ March 30, Sioux Falls SD _

_ Dad and Sam are pissed at each other. Sam found the wishing coin and tried to use it to bring Mom back from the dead. I get it, I’d do it too if I haven't seen enough movies to know those wishes never end right. Dad got pissed. Sam’s pissed and embarrassed which makes him angrier. Damn hormonal teen. Dad’s out back working on some of Uncle Bobby’s junkers and Sam is upstairs pouting and probably braiding his hair. Added drawings for cursed boxes to my other hunting journal. _

“What you got there son?”

Dean looked up to find his Uncle Bobby watching him from the kitchen doorway. The beer in his hand hadn’t been opened yet so he must have just came back into the house.

“My first hunter’s journal. I decided to just put my thoughts and stuff in this one and leave the other one for just monster hunting facts.”

“Make sure you don’t lose either of them then. Sounds like they’re both equally important.”

“I won’t. How’s Dad?”

“Damn fool, he’s fixed up two of my cars so far. We need a few parts for the third but the way he’s going I might be able to sell some of them. Idgit needs to go and just talk to Sam. How’s that idgit up there doing?”

“Embarrassed, ashamed, and really bitchy. Pretty much kicked me outta the room.”

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. Bobby went to get it as Dean tucked his journal into his backpack, leaning against the couch.

“Dean, this is Garth Fitzelgerald. He’s a hunter from Missouri.”

“Garth Fitzelgerald the fourth actually.” The thin man shook Dean’s hand excitedly. “Wow, Dean Winchester! It’s really great to meet you, I've heard all about your dad and your cases. You really kick ass.”

Dean could only chuckle nervously, unused to such unabashed praise. “Thanks man.”

“Is it true you made your own EMF meter out of a Walkman?”

“Yeah, I was really proud of it. Dad was too, too bad a poltergeist in New York tore it to shreds.”

“Yeah you Winchesters are the second greatest hunters ever. Really awesome meeting you.”

“Wait, second? So who's the first you?” Dean asked incredulously.

“No, I mean I’m pretty awesome but the Novaks are on a whole other level.”

“Who the fuck are the Novak’s?”

Bobby stomped back into the room, passing four small vial injections in a black pouch over to Garth as John made his way inside behind him. “The Novaks are a hunting team and the ones who created the werewolf cure.”

“They look like twins but aren’t,” John pointed to his son. “Stay away from them.”

“No way, Dean should totally try hunting with them. I learned so much, did you know they’re trying to work on a vampire cure but can’t actually find any vampires around to test on?” Garth gave them an excited grin that even Johns patented glare couldn’t diminish.

“Wait, I thought Uncle Bobby made the cure? You’re the one giving it out and won’t tell anyone how it’s made.” Dean shot back.

“That’s because I am making it but I wasn’t the one who found the cure; it was the twins.”

“Not twins.” John grumbled as he drank a beer perched on the arm of the couch.

“Anyway,” Bobby visibled rolled his eyes as he continued, “they wanted to make sure all the hunters got it and were able to distribute it to the weres without any problems. But since most hunters don’t like them and don’t want to be around them, it’s easier for me to be the middleman. Plus any hunters who don’t restock even after a werewolf hunt we know aren’t in this to save or help people. They just want an excuse to kill, and those people are out of the network and blackballed by the rest of us. Let the monsters sort them out.”

“If they’re curing monsters why aren’t they liked?” Dean asked.

“One’s human, and the other is a supernatural creature. No one knows which is which because the creature took the same shape as a human, making them look like twins. But, the way they hunt, and don’t get hurt or heal way too fast puts hunters on edge. Once it was found out one wasn't human and the other was willingly associating with a monster, hunters got it into their heads they needed to be hunted. They died ...violently.” Bobby answered.

“The Novaks are great guys. It sucks people can be so closed minded, I say love is love."

Garth tried to grab a beer of his own but John yanked it away making the thin man pout.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” John asked before passing it to Bobby.

Garth became visibly excited, “I had a whole beer with the twins, we got so wasted it was great.”

“A whole beer huh, sounds extreme.” John said with a teasing tone but the lift to his lip showed he meant no harm.

Dean watched as Bobby and John teased the young hunter but both seemed to genuinely like him. He could tell Garth was different, but if he was hunting monsters and using the cure instead of killing, then Dean could understand why the older hunters respected him. Instead of joining in on the jokes, he thought about the Novaks.

The fact that they were curing monsters was already incredible, but for one of them to be a monster was unheard of. Add in Garth had said “love is love,” were they romantically involved? Two men who looked like twins together… he coughed to hide how heavy his breathing became. His father and Bobby were both in the room and he didn’t need them to see him sporting a chubby.

He decided to force his thoughts away from male gay twins, and holy sexual awakening Dean did not see that coming, and focus on Garth’s info about the hunt he was going on.

_ April 8 Tallahassee FL _

_ Went on another family hunt, this time a haunted carnival. Sam got chased by ghost clowns, ran straight into the hall of mirrors and smacked his face into damn near every one. We were all pretty high-strung and tired, but once we were in the car and safe, he started laughing, I started laughing then Dad started laughing until we were crying from laughing so hard. Hunting’s hard work but that right there, it made everything worth it. _

_ July 4th Canton Miss _

_ Took Sam out to light fireworks. It felt great to just spend time together. I love hunting but family time is important too. Little weirdo was running around with sparklers while the sky was lit up. Wish Dad could have been there but he heard a rumor ‘bout the YED. I hope he’s safe. _

_ November 19 Bangor ME _

_ Dad and Sam fighting again. Sam got invited to some family’s house for Thanksgiving but Dad says we won’t be in town by then. Just got done with a new book from the library, can’t believe she killed Cedric. Hopefully this means Hufflepuff are gonna go badass in the next big fight. _

_ March 17 Brooklyn NY _

_ LEPRECHAUNS ARE REAL!!!!! THEY ARE NOT SHORT!!! AND THEY GO FOR THE BALLS!!!! _

_ May 23 Driving through Kentucky _

_ Found Sam’s acceptance letters. I was putting back his laundry since he keeps throwing his load in with mine. They all said yes, I didn’t even know he sent out applications. One even gave him a full ride. Not sure if I should say something. I don’t want him to go, but can’t ask him to stay. _

_ August 14 Peru IL _

_ Dad found out. I acted like I didn’t know. He’s pissed but I get it. It’s fear, and just not getting why you would know about monsters but not want to save people from it. I have no idea how he’ll be able to study knowing people are dying and there just aren’t enough of us out there to save them. But I get it too, he’s got to have a life. He’s so fucking smart, he could do anything and be anything he wants. He’s going to law school in Stanford on a full ride! We talked after the fight. I tried to explain that Dad’s just scared but he doesn’t want to hear it. I get it, anger is Sammy’s fuel. They’re both so much alike. I guess I must take after Mom. I wanted to tell him not to leave me, but instead I told him to go kick ass. _

_ September 9 Stanford Cal _

_ Just dropped off Sam, his roommate Brady is a complete tool. I made sure to remind Sam to protect himself. Called Dad and let him know I was staying for a few days, he’s actually using one of Rufus’ trucks and is staying nearby. We’re just gonna keep a close eye, three days tops. _

_ September 17 Stanford Cal _

_ Sam found out I’m still here. Probably shouldn’t have had the Impala. He’s pissed, we had a bad fight. Dad’s on a hunt so I’m heading to Bobby’s. _

_ October 4 Central Nebr _

_ I ran into an old friend of dad's, Ellen Harvelle. Her daughter Jo is a spitfire, won't let me get near her. They own Harvelle’s Roadhouse. I never seen a hunter spot like it outside of Bobby’s house. Jo and I ended up on a routine hunt. Salt and burn, the kid is good. _

_ October 31 Boise ID _

_ Me and Dad hunted down a witch who was cursing kids to turn into their costumes. Come on be original, you know she got the idea from Buffy! Dad didn’t get the reference, Sam would have. We went to a bar to celebrate but when he left I met up with one of the would-be victim’s brothers. So, I’m definitely not straight, and Han shot first...in my mouth HA! _

_ February 14 Philadelphia Pa _

_ Unattached drifter Christmas and I gave myself the gift that keeps on giving, so long as I have batteries. Good thing Dad and I don’t share a room. _

_ July 24th Sioux Falls SD _

_ Dad’s gone. He left me Baby. Sam’s doing great in college, even has a crush on his study partner. Mom’s gone, Dad’s gone, Sam’s gone... least I still got the Impala. _

Now that Dean hunted alone, he used the opportunity to explore his bisexuality with not only civilians but other hunters as well. Ash, the IT genius from the Roadhouse was his first and longest ongoing male fuck buddy. It was while he was in bed enjoying their post-coital bliss that Ash got an alert about a witch hunt. There were no hunters in the bar and Ash wasn’t known for hunting out on the field, so Dean decided to take the hunt himself, against Ash’s advice.

Which was why Dean found himself hanging from a rafter, naked save for a white cloth wrapped around his waist. A demon had taken possession of the head of a dark coven and was talking to the women huddled around him.

“Isn’t he just…. delectable?” The demon witch turned her black eyes to Dean, openly ogling his exposed body as she dragged a sharp nail down his torso, stopping at the cloth.

“I’ve always wanted to be in a Winchester. Once I slice through that tattoo you’re all mine little hunter. Then I’m taking that young supple body and I’m going to impregnate the whole coven while you watch. Tell me, what will your daddy do when he finds out his baby boy and grandchildren belong to hell?”

“Shoot you all in the head you sick son of a bitch!” Dean growled back before he struggled to get the rope off, but to no avail.

The coven giggled and whispered to each other. Some fluttered their lashes at him and Dean swallowed back the bile in his throat.

“You’re mine Dean, you should stop struggling. I’d hate to damage my new meatsuit any more than I need to.”

The demon stepped closer as Dean screamed out. His cry drowned out by the sound of gunshots ringing out from one side of the room, the witches dropping from precise headshots. The demon panicked but before she could escape her human body, a hunter stabbed her from behind, her body lighting up red and orange before she dropped to the floor.

The hunter behind her looked up at Dean and he was stunning. Bright blue eyes, dark tousled hair, a beige Queens band tee, and a dark leather jacket completed the sex god look.

“Who are you?” He asked as Mr. Sex God aimed his gun above Dean’s head.

“How’s your legs?”

Dean was taken aback by the deep gravelly voice but responded that they were fine. Sex God shot the rope above his head, causing Dean to drop and stumble as he tried to get his footing. The other hunter who had been shooting the coven gripped him from behind and steadied him before coming around to his front and releasing him from the rope.

“Woah.” Dean internally winced at the awed tone, but both men were identical. Of course his brain was going to go offline from his mouth when he was faced with two sex Gods. The second one had on a grey AC/DC shirt but otherwise was in the exact matching outfit of his twin.

“You okay, dizzy or anything?” The second one’s voice was deep but didn’t sound as though he gargled rocks like the first one. But his eyes were the same nearly-unnatural stunning shade of blue and Dean just wanted to drown in them.

“I...uh...I’m fine. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”

AC/DC smiled, and wow who knew a gummy smile could be so alluring, “yeah, we know. Bobby got the call from Ash that you came here alone. Lucky for you we were near the area. He said to call you an idgit by the way.”

“It was irresponsible to go after an entire coven without backup. You’re lucky they had bigger plans for you than simply killing you.” Queen scolded him, with one dark sleek brow raised.

Dean could feel the familiar tingle in his belly and panicked. He always did have a kink for dominant men, and unfortunately was still wearing just a piece of cloth around his waist.

“Have you seen my clothes?”

AC/DC shrugged but Queen pulled off his jacket. Dean’s eyes were transfixed on the bulging muscles of his arms. He bit back the groan he knew would come out as he took the jacket and put it on. It covered up his torso but could do nothing for his exposed legs. The smell of worn leather, rich coffee, and something sweet wafted up from the jacket and drowned out Dean’s senses. The slight tingle now became hotter as his cock grew heavy. Quickly he pulled the jacket closed so he could use one hand to keep the cloth and his cock from visibly rising.

“We found your car in the back, I guess they were planning to hide it or use it to trick people into thinking it was you.” AC/DC spoke as Dean tried to will away his hard-on.

“We’ll walk you to your car to make sure no one is waiting to jump you.” Queen added before they all turned.

As they were walking out of the house Queen passed by Dean, and his nostrils flared before he turned, eyeing Dean intensely.

Once outside, they stood guard as Dean checked over his car, making sure nothing was disturbed and pulling on a pair of sweats he had in the trunk.

“Thanks, you know for the rescue and everything.” Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck, glad it was most likely too dark for either to see his blush.

“It’s no problem, we were hoping to meet you one day. Garth and Bobby speak your praises.” AC/DC smirked. “We should get out of here though, we were on our way to a hunt. It was nice meeting you Dean.”

As the twins walked away Queen whispered something to AC/DC who turned around, his bright smile easily seen in the dark. “Hey Dean, maybe next hunt we’ll give you a call to come along. If you don’t mind being a third that is.”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Dean nodded, embarrassed and turned on as the other two chuckled over to their car and peeled out of the parking lot. He didn’t even bother to check out their car. He was far too busy banging his head on Baby’s steering wheel.

**********

_ June 14 Wells Nevada _

_ I can’t get those damn Novaks out of my mind. I’ve tried to do my usual bar pick-ups but it’s useless. No one has the right shade of blue eyes, no one’s stubble looks tempting to touch. Honestly, when I think about picking up a stranger just to be gone the next day, I feel kinda sick and tired. I know I’m still young and good looking, but it doesn’t interest me anymore; I want more. Even Ash has noticed that when I drop by we’ll hang out but I don’t want to go further. He asked about it, but I didn’t really give him an answer. I think he might know though. Dude’s got a weird sense of intuition, freaks me out sometimes the things he knows. _

_ I ended up working a hunt with Garth a while back and swiped their number off his phone. They’ve both been texting me back and we’ve worked a few hunts together already. I think I’ve got a pretty good idea which one isn’t human but in all honesty, I don’t care; I really like them both. Which is another reason I can’t sleep with Ash or anyone I hunt with. It’s so stupid but I feel like I’d be betraying them if I’m with another hunter. _

_ They’re awesome hunters and really cool guys. They’re actually working on a way to cure the rugarus so they can continue living normal lives instead of going hunger-crazy when they turn thirty. Dad isn’t thrilled with how often I hunt with them but I don’t care. Especially since they created a demon-killing knife and gifted one for him since I told them about his vendetta against the YED. There’s only four knives in existence and they gave up one to him because they know he’ll need it. Try as he might, there’s no good reason for his prejudice and I know he’s been using the knife. They’re an incredible hunting team and one just so happens to not be human, who cares? _

_ They’re both also freaking drop-dead-gorgeous and that just makes things harder. HA! I’ve actually started playing a little game, even if they don’t know they’re playing. One of them seems to be able to tell when I’m turned on, using his glare-y, squinty face at me, so now before going on hunts with them I let myself get hard. Not really that challenging a feat considering just looking at them makes all my blood go south. I haven’t let it interfere with hunts though, only during research and talking to witnesses. They’re supposed to be two of the best hunters and I’m not going to let them think I’m green and don’t know what I’m doing. _

The telephone on his bedside table began ringing bringing him out of his inner thoughts. Dean smiled upon seeing Jimmy Novak was calling.

“Hey Jim, what’s up?”

“Hi Dean, we’re on our way to Payson, Arizona. Cas thinks there’s a werewolf on the loose there. Wanna join up?”

“Sure, I’m actually in Nevada now so I can meet you guys there. I’ll text you when I’ve got a hotel.”

“That’s no problem, actually grab keys for us too. Oh and Dean, when we’re done with Payson we were gonna celebrate at Tombstone….” Jimmy’s voice dropped to a seductive tone. “You can help us pick out some cowboy hats.”

Dean let out a soft whimper before hanging up, knowing Jimmy would just laugh at him anyway. He ripped out his pants and shoved his hand around his length, frantically jerking off to the thought of the twins in cowboy outfits. That damn tease knew Dean had a thing for cowboys.

********

By the next morning the twins were already in town and invited Dean out for breakfast. He had been tempted to get a room for all three to share but since they never had before and neither twin specifically said to, he was too self-conscious to make such a bold move. Instead he got one room for them next to his. At the diner he passed them their room key and eyed them suspiciously. They were both wearing the exact same clothes. Same black hiking boots, same dark denim jeans, same dark blue overshirts, same black Avenged Sevenfold tees with the skull and bat wings logo, and the same pair of aviators sitting on the same messy head of hair. They tended to wear complementary outfits on occasion but this was ridiculous. Dean wasn’t able to tell them apart, and until they both started speaking he hadn’t realized that had been their intention.

“Hello, Dean.” Two equally deep, gravelly voices spoke in unison.

“Uh, what the hell is going on?”

The left one continued speaking while the one on the right stared at Dean as though he could see into his soul. “We’ve been discussing our thoughts on you Dean. We know you’re attracted to us as we’re attracted to you. We’ve never allowed another hunter into bed with us. Yes, we’ve had one night stands with people, but never a hunter.”

The one on the right started speaking and the same deep stare he had been doing the one on the left picked up. “This is a new situation for all of us and we believe we might actually be falling for you, but it wouldn’t be fair to ask anything of you without giving you all the information first.”

“We aren’t actually Jimmy and Castiel Novak. We are Steve and Emmanuel Krusnic and Collins, respectively. You know one of us is a monster and we aren’t going to be upfront about which. But, the reason no one seems to be able to kill us is because the monster is a hybrid of a succubus and a leviathan.”

“What’s a leviathan?” Dean asked in awe.

“A creature that was created eons before humans, demons, or even Lucifer’s fall from grace. A species so powerful God created purgatory just to contain them and needed the help of all four archangels to drive them into the separate plane. Obviously they missed one, but since he wasn’t causing problems, no one noticed.”

“The monster Novak feeds off of sexual energy like an incubus but also eats monsters like a leviathan. In fact the monster feeds off his human twin’s sexual energy so well that he’s not a danger to anyone.”

“So this isn’t about a meal. You don’t actually need me at all?” He tried not to sound hurt, but the realization that he wasn't needed by these men that he wanted and admired for so long stung.

Both twins reached out grabbing one of his hands.

“We don’t need to feed off of you, no”

“We don’t need to use you, no”

They spoke the last sentence together, staring into Dean’s green eyes, nearly begging him to hear the truth of their words. “But we want you because we care for you. We want to be with you and see where this relationship can go. We want you with us not as a third wheel but as an equal partner in a relationship. But, it has to be your choice. Because even though we don’t need you to feed the monster, we’ll fuck you so well and leave you so satisfied that it’ll happen anyway.”

An AC/DC song interrupts their talk, pulling them all from the somber mood, and the one on the left pulls out his phone, partially glaring at it before he answers. “Ranger Stark speaking.” There’s silence as the entire table tries to listen to the call, but for Dean, it’s hard to hear, and he eventually gives up. “We’ll handle it, thank you.” He listens for a few more seconds before hanging up and turning to look at the table.

“There was another attack in the woods. We _ will _finish this conversation later.” The scorching look he sends Dean makes it hard for the Winchester to think straight for a moment, but he quickly pushes the dirty thoughts - and his cock - down, nodding. Werewolves were no joke, especially the rogue ones.

They stand up and pay their bills, then head out, all three piling into the Impala. They spend the ride talking strategy and have a solid plan by the time they reach the woods where the werewolf is supposed to be. They cover as much ground as they can as a trio, but soon night falls and they’re all getting a bit frustrated.

“Let’s split up,” Dean suggests, and the brothers share a look before one nods at Dean, assenting.

“Don’t get too far, and call out if you need help.” The gravelly voice is gone, Jimmy, and Dean’s relieved to be able to tell them apart.

The three of them split up, Dean taking the middle route, Jimmy- _ Steve?- _ the left and Cas _ \- Emmanuel?- _the right. Dean does his best to keep his mind clear, despite the information bomb dropped on him, because distraction on a hunt is a rookie move. However, all rational thought flies out Dean’s mind when minutes later he hears Cas yelling out in pain, calling for help. Dean runs as fast as he can to where he heard Cas call out, looking around wildly for the man, but finding nothing. Guilt and panic burn in his gut and he calls Cas’ name only twice before he’s thrown to the ground, an unknown human-sized being on top of him. As it opened its mouth, its jaw unhinged and Dean realized his mistake. It was never a werewolf, it was a crocotta.

He tried to keep the crocotta at arms length, the monster snapping at him, trying to get into position to suck out his soul. Dean wanted to scream or cry out but knew it would be his doom if he did. He bit his lips shut, turning his head away as he tried to push the monster off.

An angry, deep, guttural cry preceded the crocotta being launched towards a tree. Dean gasped, trying to take in as much air as he could as he watched Cas growl at the now-staggering crocotta.

“Dean Winchester is _ mine _!”

Dean watched as the two monsters clashed, their monster strength causing them to break down a tree in the process. Figuring that he was out of his depth, Dean ran to go find Jimmy, and found him already running towards the battle. Dean fell onto Jimmy’s arms, both glad that the other was safe. Jimmy held him tight as Dean spilled the entire story out, before Jimmy assured Dean that Cas would be okay on his own, he’s the most talented of all of them; they still kept an eye on the tree line where the fighting was just in case. When the sounds of the fighting quieted down and only the sounds of chomping were heard, Dean quietly brought up that Cas basically claimed him, called Dean _ his _, and Jimmy smiled fondly.

“Yeah, that’s Cas for you. He’s a possessive bastard.”

“I… I kind of want to be…” Dean stumbled over his words, flustered, and Jimmy watched with a mix of hopeful optimism and caution. The sounds of eating stopped and Dean finished his sentence with a quiet “yours, both of yours.”

Before Jimmy can respond, from the brush emerges Cas, covered in blood and panting. It shouldn’t be hot, it really shouldn’t, but Dean feels the tightening in his pants as he looks Cas over for injuries, earning a smirk from both brothers.

“Oh, I heard you claimed Dean,” Jimmy teased, “does that mean I don’t get a chance?”

Cas smiled, unconcerned of the drying blood around his mouth. “Well, I suppose I can share him with you, since I’ve claimed you as well, and it wouldn’t be fair to Dean to deny him either of us. However, before we handle any of it, let’s head back to the hotel. Though Dean seems to like me like this, I’d rather not fuck him covered in crocotta blood.”

They head to the hotel, car full of repressed sexual tension as Jimmy and Dean start kissing and touching each other. Cas playfully threatens them with punishment but neither stop touching, and Cas rushes through his shower as Jimmy keeps Dean right on the edge of needy and desperate. Before clothes fully come off though, Cas, ever the voice of reason, interrupts their fun.

“We gotta finish our conversation from earlier.”

“Sure... Emmanuel?” Dean took a guess, testing out the names they’d revealed to him earlier.

Both twins stared at him in stony silence before shaking their heads in unison.

“No, just no. Never, ever call us Steve and Emmanuel. Those two are dead, the only reason we told you that was in case you decided to look us up. We knew a hunter would sooner or later and be able to figure out which of us was the human and non-human,” Jimmy began.

Castiel continued, “Which is why we changed our names as soon as we were finished with college. Also, I wasn’t Emmanuel. It would have been far too obvious to stick with such a religious name.”

Dean chuckled before Castiel pulled him into a deep kiss, the other man’s arms wrapped around him as he took control of Dean’s mouth. Dean felt like he was floating as his body hummed with pleasure. He didn’t know if it was a side-effect of Castiel being part incubus, but he didn’t care. He let himself fall knowing the twins would catch him. Hands reached out, pulling off random pieces of clothing, mouths were everywhere kissing every area within reach.

Dean was led to the bed, positioned on his hands and knees. Both twins stroked his body until his excited trembling slowed. Jimmy placed one hand under Dean’s chin and guided his thick cock into Winchester’s mouth. He moaned at the heavy weight on his tongue, he breathed out of his mouth, letting Jimmy rest in his mouth until he was ready to gently suck him further down his throat. The hand under his chin moved to his throat to feel each gulp, as Jimmy’s other hand gripped Dean’s short blond hair, making him let out a muffled moan.

Castiel’s eyes were shining brightly as he watched Jimmy’s head fall back, his tan neck, stretched and on display. He wanted to mark his look-alike but the freckled back between them was too tempting. He kissed down Dean’s spine, licking at the beads of sweat already on his sun-kissed skin. When he got to the round curve he growled, enjoying the way both of the other men became aroused hearing him. He spread Dean’s cheeks and licked at the dusky pink hole, his tongue sliding in easily as he allowed it to grow to an inhuman length and easily reach Dean’s prostate. Jimmy was whimpering and Cas knew it was because he was causing Dean to lose control until he came onto Cas’ awaiting palm. He forced his tongue back to a normal length and wrapped his come-filled hand around his own cock, slicking it up before sliding himself into the young hunter easily.

Now that Dean had his pleasure he nodded to Jimmy who started thrusting himself down the other man’s throat. Castiel was already riding on edge and he followed close behind his twin, both Novaks fucking into Dean’s pliant body until they came with gutteral moans. Dean dropped to his forearms, a sated, soft smile on his face. Castiel pulled Jimmy towards him by his dark hair, his twin already knowing to suck Cas and Dean’s come out of the stretched out hole. The twins shared a passionate kiss, both enjoying the taste on their tongue as Dean watched them tiredly. They laid down on either side of him, cuddling him close, murmuring soft words of praises and giving Dean passionate kisses.

“So,” Dean stared at the ceiling to not have to look either man in the face. He had so much to ask, but was scared the answer wouldn’t be what he hoped to hear.

“Get some sleep Dean. In the morning I want a piece of that ass, and I’m sure Cas is gonna wanna ride that gorgeous cock.” Jimmy said with a smile.

“And afterwards we’ll take you home. There’s room in the garage for all our vehicles.” Castiel added knowing what Dean was too scared to ask.

“You guys have a home base? And how many vehicles we talking about?”

“I’ve got a motorcycle, Cas has ‘78 Lincoln Continential Mark V. And yeah, we got a little farmhouse out west.”

“Wait, the gold pimp mobile outside is yours?” Dean asked incredulously

“I love my car Dean Winchester, if you talk badly about her I won’t cook you breakfast when we get home.”

“I’d listen to him, he makes a mean omelette bacon muffin.” Jimmy teased.

Dean’s heart was fit to burst, a home, two men who wanted him, hunting, and mindblowing sex. “I guess I can deal with it. Can’t get in between a man and his wheels.”

“I assure you, Dean, you mean far more to us than any machine.” Castiel said as they wrapped Dean in between them, holding him close until they all fell asleep.


	2. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the twins came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta and bestie thinkwritexpress-official for helping me with this series and really mostly all my fics lol
> 
> This little timestamp goes out to those who really wanted to know how Cas and Jimmy became brothers

Let’s start from the beginning: Emmanuel Collins was born a human. To a human mother and father who were both deeply religious. There was never talk of monsters, or the devil, or pagans, or even mentions of any other religions because there was only one religion and one God and everything and everyone else was a myth in their eyes. Not even worthy to be mentioned.

Steve Krusnic was born from a succubus and a creature that was lost from history from before humans existed called a leviathan. When the Archangels drove the levaianths from the earth one had hid from the celestial warriors and stayed hidden until the first fall from Heaven created Hell. The leviathan father then began hiding away in hell when he came across the female succubus and they fell in what could be classified as love. They had a child and all was well for a time. But, the succubus being what she was, could not fight her nature and continued to feed off human men, even getting pregnant by one. The leviathan being a creature of hunger and anger ate her and killed himself in an act of passion, leaving their young child alone. Steve started walking the earth, very hungry and very confused.

Emmanuel’s parents ended up on the radar of a pagan God -a Krampus- due to their refusal to celebrate Christmas because trees and Santa were not Christian. They were killed, mutilated, while Emmanuel was commanded to run and get help. By the time police arrived the Krampus was gone, eaten by another hungrier monster. Child services then had to figure out what to do with two twin boys, their hands clasped tightly in the flashing blue and red lights of the police car, when only one had a birth certificate. They were able to get documents for Steven Collins and put both boys into a foster home where they stayed together refusing to be adopted until they went off to college. 

The boys grew up together, loving each other and knew from the beginning they were never going to be alone again. When they meet Dean Winchester their lives become whole in a way they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry about the wait

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun in this AU and will prob do a timestamp of Jimmy and Cas' background in a few months after all the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence contributors have posted theirs. if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comment because it honestly keeps me going. I have a toddler who is obsessed with having me all to herself but if I know people will enjoy it or look forward to it I do write and post more. Also be sure to check out the tag for the indulgence because the artists and writers always do amazing work. You can now find me on my new blog [SheInThatFandom](https://sheinthatfandom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
